Monochrome Kiss
by Casey Wolfe
Summary: It was just supposed to be another contract, exchanging his services for a human soul. But then he had met Vince and he had learned to feel love- something a demon wasn't supposed to be capable of. *Demons, Part 1* [Slash, Brian/Vince, Brian/Carter, Demon AU]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Elements of this fic were inspired by the anime "Black Butler" and the title comes from the theme song to said show. The rest of the lore was pretty much hammered out by Omi and I. Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She hoped her father wasn't too disappointed in her. She'd been raised as a good Catholic girl, yet here she was, ready to make a deal with a demon.<p>

What choice did she have though? Her prayers had been continually unanswered her whole life- first the death of her mother when she was a pre-teen, then her father at the track, her brother going to prison, and now, now Johnny Tran and his gang were blackmailing her brother and their family into doing horrible things. If Dom were caught… She couldn't live without her brother. Not again.

No, if God wasn't going to answer her prayers, then she needed another solution. She needed to protect her family, and she was willing to pay the ultimate price. What was her own life compared to that of her brother and four others that while not blood were still family? Mind made up, Mia slit her palm and watched the blood drip out onto the floor.

* * *

><p>Floating, she remembered floating, a single ray of light shining down on her. There was nothing else but darkness and… feathers? Mia held out a hand, catching one of the soft feathers falling near her. The blood on her palm stained the white plume before being blown away, the cut on her hand vanishing with it.<p>

She was suddenly made aware of a presence and looked around, wide-eyed. "Hello?"

"So," a male voice spoke from the darkness, "you wish to make a deal? A deal with a demon?"

Mia gulped but nodded. "Ye-es."

"Not very sure, are you?"

She steeled herself, squaring her shoulders and setting her jaw. "I am. Why else would I call you?"

There was a hint of laughter floating through the darkness. It seemed that whoever was out there had started to circle her. "Very well. A contract works thusly… You give me a task, your deepest desires, the want that drove you to call for a demon. I will stay by your side until such time as I fulfill this wish. Once I do, you give me your soul."

Mia swallowed hard. "I understand."

"Now…" The voice shifted to behind her. "You are aware what that means? Your soul will be forsaken." There was a pause before he added, "Think carefully."

He was giving her a way out? This… This hadn't been what she'd expected. She pictured a hissing voice in her ear, a grotesque monster, making all kinds of promises and tempting her. Instead, this… _demon_, was giving her all the information and then urging her to be weary of her final decision.

"Do you wish to form a contract with me?" There was movement out of the corner of her eye but when she looked she saw nothing.

"I do," Mia confirmed rather quickly.

She could hear the smile in his voice as he replied, "Excellent."

Suddenly the feathers around her flew back up into the air, turning black as night. Through the curtain of plumes she could see an outline of the demon. "Tell me your terms… Mia."

* * *

><p>"How's the sandwich?" Mia asked the blonde seated at the counter.<p>

Brian smiled softly at her, and not for the first time she was stunned by his beauty- blonde curls framing an almost pretty face with the most gorgeous sea blue eyes. His body was covered in lean muscle and his casual clothing didn't do his shape justice. "It's good," he answered.

"Well that's a lie," she replied, chuckling. No one ever liked the tuna.

His smile brightening, he reminded her, "I can't lie to you."

Mia was going to reply when the rumble of approaching engines drew her attention. Two cars pulled in- a blue Maxima and a yellow Skyline. Sure enough, Vince and Leon exited their respective rides and greeted Mia. As Leon slipped into the aisles, hunting whatever they were there for, Vince's brows lowered and he stared at Brian as he approached. "Who's this?" Vince demanded to know.

Sighing and rolling her eyes, Mia replied, "Brian, this is Vince. V, Brian. He's a friend from school." It was the only lie she had been able to come up with when she debated on how she was going to explain Brian's sudden presence. Meeting new people on the college campus was about all she had.

"Friend," Vince repeated, doubt clear. He slid over the counter as he added, "Yeah. Sure."

Ignoring him, Mia gestured to the other brunette who had wandered over with some snacks. "And this is Leon." Said man held up his hand in greeting after dumping his bounty. "Where's Dom?" she asked him, bagging the things up.

"Garage. Gettin' stuff ready for tonight."

"You're comin' right?" Vince questioned of her.

"Yeah. Brian's comin' with."

The gruff racer growled at that, narrowing his eyes on the blonde. "That so?" He slammed his hands onto the counter in front of Brian, who only gazed up him innocently. "If you're smart pretty boy, you'll stay away from Mia."

That only caused Brian to smirk. "Who says I'm interested in _her_?" he questioned, eyes raking over Vince appraisingly. That made the brunette sputter and retreat, not even commenting on Mia's laughter.

She leaned her forearms onto the counter, moving in closer to Brian and dropping her voice. "I didn't realize that demons had sexual preferences," she spoke coyly.

Brian shrugged. "I appreciate beauty in many forms," he answered cryptically, eyes softening on her. He sat up, giving them a bit of space then as he asked, "So, what's going on tonight?"

* * *

><p>Street racing. The demon was surprised that he'd yet to indulge in such an activity all the time he'd been on this earth. It was quite the experience and he asked Mia how he could go about getting a car of his own. "Seriously?" she asked. When he nodded, she shrugged. "I could talk to Dom for you." Brian wasn't quite sure how that would work out. When they'd been introduced, her elder brother had reacted with as much displeasure showing on his face as Vince had.<p>

At the thought of the muscled brunette, Brian's eyes traveled over those gathered to seek him out. He was a good looking male, a rugged beauty about him. The blonde had already witnessed him fight earlier and, for a human, Brian had to admit he was impressive. He moved with strength and sureness, using surprise and his larger size to his advantage. As though hearing his thoughts, Vince's hazel eyes met his and the pair stared at each other for a couple minutes.

Mia tugged on his shirt, grabbing his attention away. "There they are," she spoke, jerking her chin towards a group of Asian males standing around some motorcycles. "That's Tran and his gang."

Ah, so these were the people he was brought there for. According to Mia they were blackmailing her brother and his friends, making them pull off high-risk truck heists or face the consequences. Unfortunately, Tran was smart and kept his hands clean. Should the team get caught or attempt to go to the police, there was nothing linking the crimes to Tran. It would be their word against his, and he came from an influential family of status, while Dom was an ex-con with a colorful team that weren't exactly looking at spotless records of their own.

"So," Brian mused, "remind me again why I can't simply kill them?"

"Because I don't want them _dead_," Mia grunted. "I just want them to leave my family alone."

"Tricky," Brian admitted. What he knew of the human legal system in this part of the world was limited but he figured his best bet was to try and pin the crimes on Tran and his people. Then when the authorities got involved all blame would fall to them rather than Mia's brother and her family- as she called them. It made things a bit more difficult, admittedly, but Brian wasn't concerned. He'd finish the job and then he'd get to feast on this woman's soul. She'd be worth the wait.

* * *

><p>Vince grumbled a complaint as he saw who was walking through the door- Brian. Wasn't it bad enough the blonde was hanging around at all the races, the store, hell, even the <em>house<em>? He had to go and convince Dom to let him use the garage? Alright, so apparently it had been _Mia _that had done the convincing but that didn't change the fact the pretty boy was there.

"Hey," Dom greeted. "Ready to get to work?"

Brian nodded, smiling at him. "Yeah, thanks for doin' this man."

Vince snorted, sauntering over to the pair. "You better be as good as Mia claims," he spat out. "Look like a Buster to me."

The bastard only smiled and gave a slight lift of his shoulders. "Guess we'll see."

Vince growled, but Dom was already steering Brian over to the bay where the Supra had been delivered that morning. It was just a motor and a shell at the moment, and Dom had made it clear that most of the work would have to be done by Brian himself- he couldn't spare the manpower to babysit him, although he was willing to help if he got stuck on something. "Just ask me or V if you need something," he mentioned before wandering off.

"Don't bring me into this," he hissed at his best friend when he passed by.

Dom gave him a stern look. "The way Mia says it, this kid's good."

"Then where's his ride? Why the fuck are you frontin' him the money to fix up that rust bucket?"

"He sold his car and used all the cash he made racin' to pay for school." Dom's expression softened a bit, glancing over to where Brian was already looking under the hood. "Gotta admire somethin' like that. Kid growin' up on his own and still findin' a way to make a better life for himself." He looked back at Vince. "You'd want someone to help Mia out, wouldn't you?"

Of course he'd had to go there. "You know I would Dom." She had been a sister to him as sure as Dom had been his brother.

"Then just give him a chance. He deserves that much at least."

Sighing, Vince nodded, and Dom went back to work. The gruff man looked back to Brian, finding he was combing through the tool boxes, hunting for various things he would need to get started. The way he moved exuded confidence, even being in a completely new environment. Admirable really. Vince shook his head at that, not wanting to care one way or another about Brian, and decided to return to work himself.

It wasn't until Mia showed up a couple hours later that Vince even remembered the Buster was there. He'd been quietly working on his own, not causing a single ripple in the garage's steady rhythm. It was unnerving really.

"Lunch!" Mia called, setting the bags on one of the tool boxes. She grabbed a few sandwiches out, tossing them in turn to the person they belonged to. "Roast beef…" Vince caught the sandwich easily, giving his thanks. "Tuna…" She looked over at Brian but his head was still stuck in the engine compartment. "Bri!" When he looked up, she waved the sandwich before tossing it.

"Thanks Mia," he mentioned, giving her a warm smile.

Vince had a hard time swallowing the piece of sandwich he was chewing as his mouth suddenly went dry. To say Brian looked gorgeous was putting it mildly. He was covered in engine grease to his elbows, as well as spotted on his clothes. Sweat was beading on his face and it matted down his hair some, making it stick to his forehead. If he'd been good looking before- and Vince would adamantly deny he thought Brian had- then it just was ratcheted up a few points.

When Brian walked over to join them as they took a break, Vince forced his eyes away. And if he growled when Mia sidled up beside the blonde, it was for completely different reasons than what the others would have been thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take much for the team to warm to the newcomer. Brian was fitting right in at the shop, the races, the house… It took Mia off guard a few times when she found herself remembering that this was a _demon _in their midst. Yet there they were all laughing together as though they were old friends.

Then again, Mia found it rather hard to hate Brian. She couldn't even find it in her to have some malice. He acted so normal. Hell, he was even warm, _caring_. Brian was charming and handsome and just too damn _genuine. _Every fiber of her being should have despised him for what he was but she simply couldn't do it.

Brian smiled at her when she handed him lunch for the team across the counter. "Tuna?" he checked, an easy smile on his face.

"On white with no crust," she confirmed, shaking her head ruefully.

His smile only grew, leaning in to place a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks Mia!" he called back over his shoulder with a wave.

_No_, she thought as he drove away in his borrowed car from Dom, _can't hate 'im._

* * *

><p>Vince couldn't believe how he was feeling every time that damned blonde was around. Ever since he started at the garage Vince had been circling the drain. It had taken a while to admit what his damn problem was, but it was the fact he found himself falling for the stranger. A <em>guy <em>for fuck's sake. And didn't _that _just throw Vince for a loop.

The brunette had never once looked at another man like that before. Sure, he could admire a guy he supposed, but not in the same way he would a woman. He'd never found himself actually _turned on _by another guy. It was starting to piss him off. The damn Buster was just too beautiful for his own good.

"Hey V," the blonde called, waving him over to where he was sitting next to Jesse at the computer. The hyperactive little genius had taken to Brian like a fish to water. Honestly, they all had. It was strange how well he fit in- like he'd just always been there, like he was one of the family.

"Yeah, Buster?" he inquired, leaning onto the desk. He didn't miss the smile Brian sent his way at the nickname but chose to ignore the little flutter his stomach did.

"What do you think? Jess came up with a design for the Supra."

Vince looked at the screen, finding a 3-D model of the car in a bright color. "Orange? Really?"

"Yeah… You don't like it?"

He shrugged. "Not really my kinda color. But if _you _like it, then that's what matters." He was quick to compliment the rest of the design however, in case that Brian thought he didn't like it at all. "Those body kits are killer. Maybe you should carbon fiber the spoiler?"

"That could be wicked!" Jesse exclaimed, tapping away at the keyboard to program in the changes.

Brian looked up at Vince and gave a crooked grin. "Thanks V."

Vince melted under those too blue eyes and managed to murmur something like "no big deal" as he walked away.

* * *

><p>They were enjoying a Sunday BBQ at the Toretto house and Vince was fidgeting in the seat across from Brian. The demon knew what was going on, could read the signs easily. He didn't mind the attention from Vince and was well used to getting such reactions from humans. What disturbed him though was that he was actually feeling something for the brunette in return.<p>

Demons _could _feel. Anger, frustration, affection, joy… Any emotion there was, though usually much more tempered than a human's wild fluctuations. Brian knew what love _looked _like, however he'd never felt more than attraction to someone. Even then it had rarely been towards a human rather those of his own kind.

Vince though, he was making him think and feel things he'd never experienced before. It frustrated him to no end. To be so confused over his own feelings… And the fact that it was caused by a _human _of all things…

When the cook-out was winding down as the sun melted from the sky, Brian snagged the man's arm and pulled him around the corner of the house. "Bri, what the hell man?" Vince demanded. All the demon did was shove him into the building. Hazel eyes were widened in surprise as they looked at him.

Not bothering to speak, Brian simply acted. He crushed their lips together, kissing Vince with overwhelming desire. Fingers tangled into the man's messy hair, pulling a bit to expose his neck. Brian's teeth worked at the column of skin on display, delighting in the soft moan it caused.

Vince felt as though he were being devoured and he wasn't about to complain. He grabbed Brian's hips roughly to yank him in, regaining some control. He took hold of the blonde's chin, reclaiming his lips, tongue slipping into Brian's mouth.

The demon wasn't shy about what he wanted, fingers working open the other's pants. Vince groaned into his mouth, hand sliding down the blonde's body and grabbing his ass. Brian only shoved him back against the house again, biting Vince's lip.

There was desperation behind each kiss, fire in each touch. Desire filled them both to near bursting. As Vince reversed their positions, teeth were at Brian's throat. Brian threw his head back and moaned. The heat continued to build inside of them until all they wanted to do was _burn_.

Brian felt his eyes shifting. He forced them back to his human blue to gaze down at Vince as he got to his knees. "Fuck," he hissed, relishing in the sly smirk that crossed Vince's face as he freed Brian's cock.

He was forced to close his eyes the second warm heat engulfed him, afraid of letting the other see his demon gaze. Vince wasn't holding back and Brian was convinced the man's mouth was pure sin. Between Vince's tongue and the insistent pressure as Brian's hips were pinned to the wall, Brian came almost embarrassingly fast, groaning as Vince swallowed.

The demon clawed at his skin, wanting to be free. It was all Brian could do to keep his human form. He dragged Vince off his knees, slamming their mouths together. He could taste himself in Vince's mouth, moaning as he chased after it.

Once more their positions were reversed, Brian grasping the bulging erection in Vince's pants. He gasped into Brian's mouth before moaning in obvious need. The demon was more than happy to help in that regard, pulling Vince's member from its confines.

"Come on baby," Brian purred in his ear, hand moving hard and fast over flesh. He slicked precum down the shaft to help ease the way, taking Vince's earlobe between his teeth. As Vince climbed higher, rocking into his hand, the demon could feel his resolve slipping further. No doubt his eyes were burning a brilliant purple, pupils slitted like a cat's as the demon in him fed on the pleasure.

So caught up in their moment of intimacy, Brian completely missed the approach of another member of the team. Dom rounded the corner, his deep voice startling them. "There you two… are…"

Brian jumped away as though burned, hissing as he was careful to look away from them both so they wouldn't see his eyes. "Shit," he cursed under his breath.

There was no logic behind his choice to run. He had _never _run from anything in all his centuries. His demon was itching to break free- furious for being interrupted, hungry to make a claim- and it was the only thing he could do to not only keep his secret but protect Vince as well.

It was an awkward phone conversation a few hours later. It had taken a while of solitude before Brian was able to push the demon back enough to even answer the cellphone Mia had gotten him. Vince was naturally concerned, and perhaps put out, by Brian's sudden departure. Eventually Brian had convinced him that he'd panicked with Dom's appearance, thinking that the man was going to kill him for having relations with the person he considered his brother.

Vince laughed at that, the sound rich and vibrant even through the phone. It washed over Brian, easing the remaining tension from his body, making the demon purr in contentment. "No worries Buster. Promise Dom won't castrate you if you come back."

Brian couldn't help the hopefulness in his voice as he asked, "You want me back V?"

The smile was clear as Vince answered, "If ya don't get yer ass back here, I will hunt you down."

Brian's own grin was sly at that, his tone honeyed, "Promises, promises."

* * *

><p>If it wasn't for Brian's presence during the latest truck jacking, Vince would have no doubt been shot- perhaps even killed. As it stood his arm was all shredded from where he'd been caught up on the truck by a wire. Brian had leapt from Leon's car to save him while Dom and Letty had played distraction. They were all lucky to survive the encounter.<p>

Mia was _furious _when they returned home- she hadn't been counting on any practical training to her nursing degree in the form of stopping her brother's best friend from bleeding out. "This needs to end," she declared, though no one except Vince noticed how she was staring right at Brian when she said it.

"I have a plan," the blonde murmured in assurance.

"What're you up to Buster?" Vince asked, reaching out to snag the demon's wrist with his functioning arm.

Brian offered him a smile but nothing else before leaving the house.

* * *

><p>The next time any of them saw Brian he came through the back door of the Toretto home splattered in blood. "Brian!?" Vince exclaimed from his place propped up on the couch.<p>

"What the hell man?" Dom demanded, rushing to his side to steady him, thinking he was injured.

"I'm fine," he answered, pushing the man away a little roughly and crossing the room to crouch next to Vince. "You okay?" Concern drifted into brilliant blue eyes and Vince's face couldn't help but soften.

"I'm alright Buster," he assured, good arm coming up so he could cup Brian's face.

"Brian?" Mia asked in concern.

Craning his head, Brian could see the rest of the team looking at him, expecting answers. "It's done," was all he said, eyes locked on Mia a moment before he turned back to Vince. He rested his forehead against Vince's shoulder, repeating in a whisper, "It's done."

"You weren't supposed to kill anyone!" Mia shouted suddenly, stepping forward.

"Mia?" Letty spoke at the same time Dom was just gaping at his baby sister.

"What are you talking about?" Jesse asked nervously, moving closer to Leon subconsciously.

The smirk on Brian's face was dark, his demeanor nothing of its normal, playful self. Instead the man was pure ice. "Brian?" Vince pulled away from him, more than a little worried about what was going on.

"Who said I killed anyone?" he asked casually, turning slowly to face her as he stood. "Never said I couldn't play with them…" His grin was feral, the lines of his face sharper. "V was _hurt_ and it was _their _fault." He all but spat, "They're lucky."

"They're alive?" she confirmed, stepping towards him undeterred. Brian nodded. "And what about the jobs?"

"Oh, I think you'll find that when SWAT raided Tran's garage they found evidence of a hijacking ring. Apparently they're looking at a lot of time and the law's happy to be closing up a federal case."

A relieved smile crossed Mia's face before she launched herself at Brian with a large hug. "You did it!"

"Would someone tell us what's going on?!" Dom bellowed, scowling at them.

"Yeah dawg," Leon threw in. "What's all this about Tran and the cops?"

"Simple," Brian answered, Mia releasing him to turn and look at the others. "Mia contracted me to solve your little problem with Tran. Now that I've done that…" He looked down at Mia. "It's time she holds up her end of the bargain."

When Mia nodded solemnly, Dom stepped forward with a menacing glare. "Look, I dunno who the fuck you really are, but whatever Mia promised you, you can deal with me."

"I'm afraid it doesn't work like that. Once a contract's been struck, it _must _be fulfilled."

"Mia…" Letty ventured, not missing how quiet she'd become. "What did you do?"

Tears threatened to fall from Mia's eyes. "I'm sorry Dom," she ended up saying, wrapping her arms around her older brother. "I'm so sorry."

Dom brushed her hair, attempting to comfort her. "Mia whatever it is…"

"I traded my soul Dom!" she blurted out. The room went deathly quiet and she pulled away, unable to meet Dom's gaze. "Brian's a…" She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"A demon," the blonde supplied, a foot falling back as his stance became even more casual. Even so, his whole being was screaming of a predator.

"Bullshit," Dom barked.

Brian's voice came out silken as he replied, "I never joke about a meal." His eyes flashed a deep purple color, startling the team- all but Mia and Vince that was.

"Bri?" The brunette had swung his legs off the side of the couch, holding his bandaged arm. The way he was looking up at Brian reminded the demon of a kicked puppy.

Looking at Mia he told her, "I'll give you time to say goodbye."

"Thanks," she murmured, offering him a brief upturn of her lips before her attention turned to Dom and the others.

Brian crouched down again, meeting Vince's gaze. "Guess this is goodbye for us too." The brunette was surprised by the melancholy in Brian's voice.

"Why?" he found himself asking.

"This is who I am." Brian's eyes turned violet again but that time they stayed constant, glowing almost magically. "I can't stay here."

"But-"

"Listen to yourself Vince!" Dom barked, obviously having overheard them. "He's a fucking _demon_! You got played. Same as all of us. And you want him to just _stay_? He's taking Mia for Christ's sake!"

"Mia came to _me _for a contract," Brian spoke simply. He wasn't about to apologize for what he was. "My services for her soul. I followed my end to the letter. Even left those bastards alive 'cause it's what she wanted, even though I would have much preferred to rip them apart."

Vince gasped and Brian quickly looked to find his claws had grown, scraping along Vince's thigh where his hand rested. This man… What was it about him that made Brian lose control? No, it was much better for all involved if Brian finished up his business there and left quickly.

"It's not his fault Dom," Mia defended. "He's right. If you're going to blame anyone then blame me." Letty hugged Mia tighter, Jesse doing the same on her other side.

"Then we'll get you out of here," Dom insisted. "I'll protect you."

There was a low growl that came from Brian as he slowly stood. "That would be unadvisable." The demon seeped into his voice, his teeth sharpening, eyes slitting into their more feline appearance. "A demon won't be denied their meal. I would find her anywhere she goes. And it would be _very bad _for anyone harboring her."

"He's right Dom." Mia frowned, lifting the bottom of her shirt enough to see the strange tattoo there at her hip. It was a mark none of them recognized, what was in fact Brian's personal crest. It glowed faintly, matching the swirling purple of Brian's eyes. "This is on me," she insisted. "I have to do this on my own."

Dom drew his little sister into a rough embrace, tears threatening to spill over as he talked to her in a broken tone. Brian understood. He hadn't before meeting the team of course, but one thing he had learned to appreciate from them was the notion of family. Dom wanted to protect the only blood he had left in the world and Brian couldn't begrudge him of that.

Hackles lowering, Brian took a deep breath, holding the demon at bay just a little while longer with the promise of food to come. A hand wrapped around his bicep and Brian looked over in surprise, not even realizing that Vince had stood up. He was frowning at Brian then, insisting, "Stay."

"You've no idea what you're asking."

"Sure I do." Vince took a deep breath, moving closer and pitching his voice lower as he admitted, "I love you Brian."

The demon was left stunned, never expecting to hear words like that directed at him, even after everything they had been doing together since that day out back. "I'm a demon," Brian pointed out, just in case he'd forgotten.

Vince actually shrugged. "Nobody's perfect." There was a small smirk on his face but really he couldn't help it.

Despite it all, Vince couldn't find it in himself to demonize Brian- _damn, that was a bad pun_. In all sincerity though, it was true. Mia had already insisted that she wasn't coerced into this crazy deal she'd made. Not only that but Brian had gone out of his way to save Vince's life and he could be fairly certain that wasn't in the contract.

"You are," Brian whispered, barely audible to Vince's human ears.

He reluctantly stepped back away from the brunette, looking to Mia. "It's time." Mia nodded, giving everyone one last kiss and hug, including Vince, before accepting Brian's offered hand. "I promise it won't hurt." It was an assurance he'd never once given before, but for Mia he wouldn't let her suffer, despite the fact it would better feed his demonic nature.

Looking around at the team, Brian's eyes refused to settle on Vince. "Even with Tran in custody, I suggest laying low for awhile." His eyes were locked on Dom when he said it, a hard message for him not to fuck things over. "It does Mia's sacrifice no good if you end up caught now for something stupid."

To Mia he mentioned, "We should go somewhere private," leading her towards the back yard. The garage would provide space enough and keep them from prying eyes.

"Brian…" Vince's voice made him pause and Brian gazed back at him with sad eyes.

"Take care V," was all he said, despite the thousands of other things that swam around in his head. He looked around at the team one last time as he added, "All of you." Then the beautiful demon that had entered their lives just as quickly left it.

* * *

><p>Mia remembered floating, a bright light all around her. She was weak, barely having the strength to keep her eyes open. "Brian?" she whispered.<p>

"Right here Mia," he assured, holding her hand. "Go to sleep." Mia hummed an affirmative.

The last thing she saw before her eyes closed for the final time was black feathers.


	3. Chapter 3

Not a couple weeks later found Brian in the middle of the Miami street racing scene. It was like a moth called by a flame. However being around the races only made him miss the team more. Mostly it was Vince he found he missed. Any attempt at rationalizing it as simply the absorption of Mia's soul and thereby picking up her leftover affections never lasted- he knew better than that.

At least he wasn't alone. An old friend had managed to locate him when he hit the city- a Reaper by the name of Rome. No doubt he found the story of Brian's latest contract amusing. Even so, after his initial bit of ribbing, Rome sobered on the subject. It was as though he sensed the changes in Brian before the demon himself could.

Then again, it was most likely he could. Being a Grim Reaper had its perks. Their whole job was to judge the souls of the dying and sort them into Heaven or Hell. They were the sole beings who could literally watch a person's life as though it were a movie playing on a screen. Reapers were therefore the only true neutral beings in the cosmos.

Knowing Brian for so long most likely gave Rome the ability to understand him far better than many of his fellow demons would. They had become acquainted when one of Brian's contracts crossed paths with an assignment of Rome's. Reapers weren't naturally antagonistic to either demons or angels but nor were they associates. Between them however, there simply had been a connection, a comradery even, and from that day on they'd formed a friendship of sorts.

It wasn't just Rome he'd found either. There was another demon who had set up roost there going by the name Carter Verone.

The brunette gave him a coy smile, beckoning him from across the club with a simple tilt of his head. Brian grinned and slinked up to him. Letting his eyes flash, the blonde mused, "I thought only Temptation Demons were that seductive with only a glance."

The Pride Demon's silver eyes came out, his smile predatory. "Oh Bello, there are many things I could teach you." His arm slid around Brian's waist, pulling him in.

The blonde's reply was to chuckle before slotting their mouths together. There was no point in beating around the bush when they both wanted the same thing. "Whaddaya say we get outta here then?" Brian suggested, licking his lips slow and deliberate. "Then you can show me."

They didn't exchange names until they were falling naked into Carter's bed. It was there Brian showed just why he was a demon of lust. His body was sinew, violet eyes glowing in the dim light. Carter didn't stand a chance, lost in a body that was just made for sin.

The higher they climbed, more of their true forms started to show. It only added to the experience. Sharpened claws raked across delicate human skin before finding scales. There was a guttural moan from Carter which twisted into a growl, Brian's cry ripping through his vocal cords that was more animal than man.

Brian collapsed onto the bed, arms wrapping around him possessively. Their smiles were sharper, demonic eyes glowing openly. The pair ended up falling asleep curled together, a pile of ebony feathers surrounding them.

* * *

><p>In the morning Carter woke to an empty bed, his skin itching with irritation. His demon rolled at the surface, up until the point he walked out back and found the blonde floating in the pool. There was a reason his vice was pride, Carter's demon preening at the fact he could make Brian stay.<p>

Then again there shouldn't have been any doubt. They were the highest ranked among their demon brethren for a reason. And as far as Carter was concerned, that meant they would make a perfect pair. It didn't hurt that Brian was a stunning creature and power rolled off of him in waves. It was an addictive scent, one Carter could get used to.

"There you are Bello," he spoke up at the side of the pool.

Brian's smile was sin, eyes a fire of mischief. "Care to join me?" When Carter hesitated he added, "Make it worth your while."

"Of that I have no doubts." Carter started at the buttons of his shirt as his lips twisted into a sly grin. Not that he had the chance to finish, Brian reaching up and grabbing his leg to tug him in. "Bria-!" His sputtered indignance was cut off by lips colliding with his.

"Relax," Brian purred, swiping his tongue across his lips before licking into his mouth.

Carter growled low in his chest, sucking on the blonde's tongue. When he pulled back to meet enchanted violet eyes, Carter purred, "I'll let you make it up to me." Brian's answer was a seductive grin, slotting their mouths together again as he wrapped his legs around Carter's waist.

* * *

><p>It had been a crazy week of sex and indulging every sinful desire they both had before things took a turn. Carter grabbed hold of Brian's hand, pulling him from the dance floor. There was a cheeky grin on the blonde's face as he teased, "Didn't like the show?"<p>

"Always do Bello," he assured with a sly grin, tugging him close so their bodies slotted together. It fed into the Pride Demon's ego to watch Brian entice everyone in the room, only to know that _he _was the one that the blonde was sleeping with. "Lets go home," he murmured in his ear. "I have something I want to do with you."

Brian's grin was felt against his neck. "Mmm, color me intrigued."

Lips pressed to the skin behind Carter's ear and the demon grinned. "No _mi querido_… Going _home_." Brian pulled away to meet his gaze, knowing what he meant then. It wasn't to the Miami mansion he currently nested in that he wanted to take Brian to- he wanted to travel back to his domain in the Underworld.

"Why? Aren't you having fun?" Brian wasn't exactly keen to return, he was rather enjoying his time among all the humans. Besides, he didn't necessarily have many friends that were currently residing down there.

"Of course. However we could be having even _more _fun when we return." Brian furrowed his brows and Carter gave him that shark grin of his. "We're going to mate and spend our bonding in my domain." Blue eyes shot wide open but Carter pressed on. "You'll never want for anything _mi tesoro_. My thralls will see to your every need. You'll be my Prince."

As tempting as that all sounded- as Brian knew that Carter would indeed deliver on such promises- Brian could only shake his head and take a step back. "Carter, I can't." The Pride Demon frowned, tensing. "I would like to spend more time with you, that's not it," he assured, "but I can't mate with you."

Carter bristled, every human nearby feeling the effects and giving them space without realizing why. It took effort to keep the demon from his voice as he demanded to know, "Why not?"

To Brian that was rather obvious, answering simply, "I don't love you."

The brunette barked out a laugh, throwing his head back. "_Love_?" He looked at Brian with amusement, clearly thinking he was joking. "That's rich." He reached out to take Brian's hand again but the demon backed away, causing Carter to scowl. "_Brian…_" he warned.

"You're great Carter, really. And you're a lot of fun. I like being with you, but… I don't love you."

"Who said you had to?" Carter scoffed, the very notion of something like _love _was a foreign concept to him. In honesty, it had been to Brian as well- that was before Vince. Demons tended to use matings as power consolidation and Carter was no different. He saw how advantageous it was to be partnered with another high ranking demon, and one he could have such a good time with was a bonus. "It's a good match Brian. Simple as that."

Brian shook his head. "No… it's not. If I were to mate someone now…" He sighed. "I would have to love them. And there's only one man I can say that about."

Carter growled, getting into his face. "Are you implying," he inquired, voice pitched dangerously low, "that you would turn me down for a _human_?"

"I can't mate with you Carter," was all Brian could offer. "I'm sorry." He backed away before turning to leave the club.

A biting declaration followed him out, "You'll regret this Brian."

If it was one thing Brian knew too well, it was that pissing off a Pride Demon was a _really _bad idea.

* * *

><p>Brian figured that it was Mia's soul that had him zeroing in on Dom when he opened up a link to the team. It turned out though that he was also extremely close by. It didn't take long for the demon to arrive in the Dominican Republic.<p>

When Dom laid eyes on him a myriad of emotions raced across his face. No doubt he hadn't expected Brian of all people to track him down. Brian only tilted his head, unsurprised when Dom snuck away from the beach party to join him behind a shack.

"What are you doing here?" Dom demanded, a scowl on his face.

"I'm looking for V." Brian decided getting straight to the point was his best bet. Dom huffed, turning on his heels to leave but Brian grabbed his arm. "Wait!" He sighed when Dom actually did so. "Look, I can't find him. I sensed you- probably because you were so close- but I can't pick up Leon, Jess, anybody."

"I'm supposed to care why?" Dom's tone was cold and honestly Brian couldn't blame him. To the human, he was responsible for the death of Mia. What Dom would never accept was that his little sister was the only one responsible for that. She had sought out the contract, not Brian.

"Cause V's in danger," Brian answered, showing his hand. The truth was that he couldn't be entirely sure about that. Still, Carter was the vindictive type so Brian wasn't about to take chances. Plus if it got him back to Vince, he would use whatever he could.

"Start talkin'," Dom demanded, crowding into Brian's space.

If the man thought he could intimidate him then he was sadly mistaken. The demon made that clear, eyes glowing deep purple and flashing his sharpened teeth. When Dom took a step back, Brian explained, "There's a demon after him. I would have just gone to him if I could have. But I can't feel him. That leaves you Dom."

Dom's brows dropped, sucking in his lower lip momentarily as he pondered Brian's words. "Meet me back here at dawn," was all the human said before returning to the party.

Brian leaned against the ramshackle building, violet eyes piercing the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

They stepped off of the plane in Rio. Once in the city, Brian could pick up the faint aura of Vince. "He's here," he confirmed, looking over at Dom. The human slung his backpack over his shoulder, giving a curt nod.

The man had snuck out on Letty, leaving behind a majority of his cut in the new hijackings they had been pulling off with some of the locals and an old associate named Han. Brian was unsurprised that they had turned around and started to do the same thing as they had been. Despite Mia giving her life so their family could be free, it seemed Dom didn't know how to do anything else.

"_I live my life a quarter mile at a time." _Dom had told him that back in LA. Adrenaline was his addiction and if it wasn't racing then he needed that fix in other ways.

They took a taxi to one of the barrios, neither saying a word. Brian didn't need Dom's direction anymore, not waiting while he paid the cab driver to start up the broken stone path between the houses. He could feel Vince. He was close.

Some of the locals tried to halt him but one glare from Brian had them backing away. He zeroed in on the home Vince was in and knocked on the door. By the time it opened Dom had caught up to him. Not that the man got a chance to warn Vince of their arrival before Brian was crashing into him.

Vince grunted at the impact, his arms coming around to catch Brian instinctively. With arms wrapped around Vince's neck, it took him a moment for his brain to catch up. "Brian?" The blonde pulled back, tears stinging his eyes. "Hey," Vince murmured affectionately, brushing them away. "I can't believe you're here."

Lips pulling into a smile, Vince hugged him again. He looked over the demon's shoulder to where his best friend stood in the doorway. "Hi Dom," he greeted, no longer wondering how Brian must have found him.

Seeing that Vince was alright Dom nodded and shut the door behind him, dumping his bag on the floor. "How ya been V?"

"Better now," he found himself saying, a fond smile on his face. He placed a kiss to Brian's hair before pulling him back to look in his eyes once more. "I thought you were gone."

"I thought you'd be mad." Brian's lips quirked before he sniffed. "Damn," he griped to himself, wiping his nose on the back of his hand, "Never cried before."

Vince only offered him a crooked smile, overcome with his own mix of feelings at seeing the demon again. In truth, he was a little angry, but his joy at having Brian back far outweighed it. "What are you doing here?" Vince finally asked.

"Apparently," Dom remarked as he closed the fridge, Corona in hand, "you're the target of some demon." He snorted before taking a drink. "Least that's what this one here says."

"What the hell did I do?!" Vince demanded, looking at Brian for an explanation.

Sighing, Brian pulled away and sat on the arm of the nearby couch. "It's my fault," he admitted.

"Surprise, surprise," Dom groused, sitting at the small table and kicking his feet up.

Brian ignored him. Dom had a right to be angry but if he went too far Brian would knock him back into his place in an instant. He had to at least give the man credit for having balls. It wasn't every human that would wave a red cape at a demon. Although Brian figured a lot of that had to do with Dom's internal thoughts that there was nothing left to live for.

"Bri… Talk to me." Vince's words were gentle.

Brian looked up and met enchanting hazel eyes and the demon remembered how he had ended up being ensnared by this human. "The demon? I refused to mate with him. Now he's after blood."

"How's that involve V then?" Dom demanded, eyes narrowed accusingly at the blonde.

"Because Carter knows _why _I refused!" he snapped back, eyes glowing in warning.

"It was because of me," Vince guessed, "wasn't it?"

Brian nodded and sighed before saying, "I told him I couldn't and he got _pissed_. You don't get on a Pride Demon's bad side. There's a reason they and us rank highest on the food chain."

"Us?" Vince inquired, curious to know more about demons now that Brian was back.

That made Brian smile in that _come-hither_ way he had about him. "Temptation Demons of course." His eyes were a steady purple, enticing rather than threatening.

To that Vince grinned. "Figures," he muttered, leaning down to steal a kiss.

Brian found _he _was the one taken off-guard by emotions for once, pouring everything into the kiss as he pulled Vince closer. The brunette settled between Brian's legs, fingers tangling into blonde hair.

It wasn't to last though, Dom clearing his throat. They broke apart, seeing the scowl on his face. Not that Brian could find it in him to care. "If you're done," Dom groused, snorting before he inquired, "So how're we supposed to keep him safe?"

"Simple. I'm here now. I'll protect him." Brian smiled up at Vince, running a hand up his arm. "It's likely Carter won't even show himself if I'm here." Brian's sharpened teeth were showing as he looked back at Dom. "He doesn't want to fight me if he can avoid it."

"I'd pay to see that one," Vince commented, receiving a chuckle from Brian.

He rose to his feet, wrapping his arm around his human's neck as he vowed, "I would fight the entire Holy Choir if it meant keeping you safe."

Vince's eyes widened in surprise for a moment before his whole face softened and that same cocky grin came onto his face that Brian couldn't help but love. "Strong words there Buster."

Giving him a shrug and a cheeky grin Brian replied, "What can I say? You're worth it." Vince's reply was to kiss him again, slow and deep, saying without words just how glad he was that Brian had returned.

* * *

><p>As much as Brian had simply wanted to leave Rio immediately, Vince had shot him down. It turned out there was a reason he was out there- he'd been setting up a job for the team. The target? The drug lord that ran the city, Reyes. Brian thought they were completely insane but he went along with it if only to not start a fight.<p>

That said however, he wasn't about to let them try and do this without him, insisting on being brought in. Much to Dom's protests, Vince agreed. "Besides," he'd argued with his best friend, "we can use as many good drivers as we can get on this." Brian only grinned and mentioned he had someone else that was just that- Rome.

The Reaper wasn't the only one to get a call. Leon and Jesse showed up from where they had been holding up in Baja- that was where the team had gone to lay low after Mia's funeral before they had split for their various schemes. Jess apparently had been handling some technical logistics- Brian honestly didn't understand when the kid tried to explain it to him- and given his more vulnerable nature Leon hadn't left his side.

Brian wasn't surprised when Dom's old associate Han showed up solo, Letty having very colorfully told her long-time boyfriend where he could shove it after leaving her high and dry in the Dominican. That threw Dom but probably not as long as it should have given their supposed bond. Brian couldn't understand it.

It didn't matter in the scheme of things to Vince's plans and all Brian cared about was them coming out the other side. To that end he found himself hovering, double-checking every detail, and offering his support in however Vince needed.

The demon had been feeling pretty confident up until the point they stole some of Reyes' cars from a train. It had caught the attention of the US authorities as a couple of their agents ended up dead. That meant they sent in a DSS team, lead by none other than Luke- who was using the name Hobbs now- and Brian felt his scales itch.

* * *

><p>No one counted on getting caught. All Brian could do was curl his lip at Hobbs, settling against Vince's side in comfort. Dom was glowering at him like it was somehow all his fault. Rome, he was silent for once, knowing it wasn't the time to run his mouth. At least their other three companions hadn't been at the warehouse when it was raided, no doubt hiding in their secondary location.<p>

With the way things were already going that day, of course it got worse. The convoy was ambushed by Reyes' men, all the human DSS agents being killed in the process. Elena, who was a Reaper herself, drove like a she-devil to get them away from the fight. It was too late for Vince though.

"Vince!" Brian was on him the moment he smelled the blood. His hands pressed against the wound at his abdomen. "V, look at me." Hazel eyes fluttered open and he grimaced in pain. "Take it easy."

Rome turned in the passenger seat, gazing at the pair for a couple minutes before reaching out his hand. It started to glow, the reaping process starting as he tried to view Vince's soul for judgment. "No!" Brian growled, shoving his friend away. He growled viciously, violet eyes slitting, claws out, razor-sharp teeth bared. "Don't you dare!"

"Brian," he said gently, "it's my job."

"When he's _dead_," he protested. "Not before." Rome threw his hands up, not willing to argue what they both knew- Vince was a dead man walking, but like hell Brian would admit it.

Vince cried out when the truck hit a rough stretch of road. Dom was at his other side, looking down at him in concern. "Can't you do something?" he demanded of Brian.

"Like what?" Brian snapped back, his demon far too close to the surface to remain composed.

"I dunno, heal him?" Dom suggested.

"Demons can't heal. But _angels _can." He looked Hobbs' way pointedly, revealing the celestial being's true identity.

Luke snorted, crossing his arms and leaning back against the side of the truck. "Don't look at me spawn," he spat at Brian. "The human's tainted. He doesn't deserve divine intervention."

"And who are you to judge?!" Brian snapped, seething as his demon rippled below the surface of his skin. "I'll rip your wings off one of these days," he promised. It was all he could do to keep his demon in check, attempting to help Dom keep Vince stable on the rest of the trip back to the warehouse.

As he and Dom pulled Vince from the Gurkha he groaned in pain. His head lulled onto Brian's shoulder and he tried his best to speak. "'M sorry Bri," he murmured.

"Shh, save your strength V," the blonde encouraged, laying him down on the couch. "You've got nothin' to be sorry for." His fingers carded through brunette locks, ignoring the blood on his hands.

Vince winced but attempted a smile for Brian's sake. "Don't cry." His thumb ran under Brian's eye and it wasn't until then that the demon realized tears had been forming.

Brian shook his head, words coming out choked as he declared, "I love you Vince. Ever since LA I've loved you."

His lips quirked. "I know." It sounded crazy, Vince knew, the idea that a _demon _could know an emotion like _love_. Even so, that was the truth of it.

"I don't want to lose you," Brian sobbed out, tears falling then. He wasn't sure where Vince would end up in the scheme of things- that was for a Reaper like Roman to decide. Even if he ended up in the realm of demons though, Brian would never truly see him again. All that would remain would be a shade, shredded and barely recognizable, floating within the masses of other damned souls.

"Let me save you," Brian blurted before he could think better of it.

Vince's brows furrowed. "You can't heal," he reminded, as though Brian had somehow forgotten.

The blonde shook his head. "No, but I can offer the Demon's Kiss."

He heard Rome breathing out his name from somewhere nearby. Hobbs growled, moving to interfere but Rome and Elena stopped him. Naturally Dom shifted closer, hovering next to them, no doubt wondering just what was going on.

Brian's focus was on Vince though and his waning life signs. "I know it's not what you want and it's selfish of me to even offer…"

"Offer what Bri? I don't understand." Vince hissed in pain, the blood through his fingers slowing- not from clotting but because he was running out.

"The Demon's Kiss will save you," Brian explained quickly, "but it would also change you."

Understanding crossed Vince's face. "Into a demon."

"Hell no!" Dom bellowed, hand falling on Brian's shoulder.

The demon reared back, showing the speed and strength coiled up inside his human form. His violet eyes glowed as he glared at Dom. "Don't interfere!" A tug on his hand drew his attention back down to Vince. Kneeling next to the couch, Brian frowned. "What do you want me to do V? Tell me what to do."

The hopeless sound to Brian's voice broke the brunette's heart. Vince knew deep within his soul what his answer would be before it even left his lips. There was no need to think on it- he knew what he wanted and that was Brian. "Yes."

Joy alighted in Brian's eyes, though it was brief. Sobering, Brian explained, "You wouldn't just be a demon… Because I changed you, we would be bound together for eternity. My soul to yours."

Vince's smile was surprisingly warm. "I love you Brian."

It was answer enough for the demon and he looked over his shoulder at Rome. "Get them out of here."

"What the hell are you doing?!" Dom demanded, eyes narrowed on his best friend.

"What I should have done before Bri was taken from me in the first place," he answered with surety, a slight curl to his lips. "Go Dom," he encouraged as Rome grabbed the man's arm to steer him out, "I'll be fine."

"No time to take it slow," Brian apologized, hand pressing over top Vince's that still clutched his wound. Not giving Vince the opportunity to reply, the demon slotted their lips together. It was filled with fire and intent.

Vince's eyes shot open as he felt his chest tighten, his lungs refusing to inflate with air. He pressed his hand to Brian's chest, trying to push him away but the demon didn't budge. His eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Just when he thought he was going to blackout and die, oxygen came rushing back into his lungs. Vince gasped, nails digging into Brian's forearm as he took hungry gulps of air. His eyes went unfocused and he screwed them shut before blinking a few times to clear them.

When he could focus on Brian again, he was met with deep purple eyes and a satisfied grin. "Did it work?" he inquired.

"Oh, it worked." Brian nodded his head down to Vince's stomach and he removed his hand. There was drying blood remaining but the wound was completely sealed. It was then Vince noticed his other hand was still holding tightly to Brian's arm and that _claws _were digging into the blonde's flesh.

"Fuck, Bri! I'm so sorry!" he said in a rush as he removed them, but Brian only chuckled. Before his eyes, Vince watched the wounds heal and sighed gratefully.

As he looked up at Brian, the blonde smiled. "An Envy Demon," he mused. "I guess I shouldda known." To Vince's perplexed look he explained, "Your eyes… they're green."

"So each kind of demon has their own color?"

"Purple for lust," Brian smiled seductively at that, climbing up onto the couch. "Silver for pride. Both of which I told you were the highest ranks." His fingers thread into brunette locks. "You're a second tier demon my love. Green for envy. Gold for greed. Red for wrath." He bent down to kiss Vince's lips softly.

"Aren't there more deadly sins than that?" Vince asked. He was curious as to how he could be left slightly breathless after such a tame kiss but then he felt something strange settling between them, like a connection that was weaving them together.

Brian smiled, glad his new mate had picked up on the way demons were classed. "Yeah, well, no one wants to associate with the bottom feeders." He huffed then, not hiding his displeasure as he sat up. "You'll know the Gluttony Demons by their muddy brown eyes and the Sloth Demons from their sickly yellow. There's _nothing _appealing about them in the least."

Vince smirked and couldn't help but comment, "There's _lots _appealing about you."

Brian laughed at that, shaking his head. "I'm going to say that's the effects of the turning making you a bit loopy at the moment."

"Mmm, whatever it is, feels pretty damn good."

There was no helping the smile that lit up Brian's face. "That's the mating bond slipping into place, binding us together." Vince hummed in approval, eyes fluttering shut as he reveled in the sensations. "Open your eyes," Brian encouraged. "Want to see them."

Emerald eyes looked up at him then, glowing unnaturally bright. Brian could only grin, admiring how beautiful the man- the _demon_- below him was. "Y'know what will stabilize the bond?" Brian inquired, his tone sultry. Vince licked his lips, catching onto his meaning perfectly fine and clearly game for it.

Smile growing, Brian allowed his eyes to glow dark purple as he released the enchantment spell on his wings. The large ebony plumage emerged from his back, spreading out behind him. To Vince they looked like angel's wings and when he reached out to touch them he found them downy soft. He felt the little shudder pass through Brian and smirked, threading his fingers gently between feathers.

Letting just a bit more of his demon go, black scales brushed across Brian's hips, dusting down his abdomen. The sight shouldn't have been such a turn-on but Vince groaned all the same. His free hand rested on the jut of Brian's hip, feeling the mix of scales and skin beneath. "Fuck," he breathed, feeling his arousal coming back to him ten-fold.

"That's exactly what I had in mind."


	5. Chapter 5

Luke was an Angel of Justice, which meant he would have liked nothing more than to take Reyes down. Still, angels didn't deal in vengeance and that was the murky waters he was treading into if he were to do it himself. He wasn't worried about his team being avenged though. Rather he was content to sit back and watch as the misfit team Toretto had assembled did the dirty work for him.

When it was over with and Reyes was dead, his money sitting in their hidden warehouse, Hobbs looked straight at Brian with disdain. "I'm watching you spawn," he spoke, rage boiling at the surface. "I'll find you again."

"Looking forward to it," the demon hissed, his smile filled with sharpened teeth.

As Hobbs left the warehouse for places unknown, Vince snuggled up behind Brian, glowering after him. Looking over his shoulder, Brian saw the steady pulsing of his mate's unnatural green eyes and turned to hold him. "It's alright," he soothed, knowing that Vince couldn't help the reactions of his demon.

Looking at all of the team celebrating, Brian smiled before his gaze returned to Vince. "We should take a vacation."

"Yeah?" Vince's eyes turned back to their soft hazel, a smile starting to form. "I like the sound of that."

Brian added, "It'll be good for you too. You need to settle back into your skin, learn control over the demon."

That made Vince chuckle. "Not sure how well that'll work Buster but I'm willing to give it a go." If only so he wouldn't have to keep wearing sunglasses everywhere in public to hide his eyes that continually shifted.

"We can go see a couple old friends of mine," Brian continued with a sly grin.

Ian and Owen Shaw, brothers and mated pair- Brian found the whole story sinfully delicious. Their parents had prayed for children but while one made promises to the heavens, the other made them to Hell. The price was naturally their child, however mortals would never understand how literally both sides took things.

Not minutes after giving birth to twins, one got snatched by demons and the other taken by the angels. The brothers never knew each other, never even knew the other existed until they met over a century later on Earth. The pair were instantly drawn to each other and despite the dangers they had an affair.

When they were found out, Owen fell from grace- an Angel of Courage consorting with a Wrath Demon? It was the talk of both sides for months. Owen wore his ebony wings with pride however, bonding with Ian shortly thereafter. It wasn't until everything was said and done they learned of their familial relation- not that it changed a thing between them. They knew what they wanted, what they needed, and that was each other.

"And just where you off to brah?" Rome inquired, obviously having overheard them. Like the demons, the reaper had no need for money. Honestly the only thing that would hold Rome's attention was food.

"Last I heard the Shaw's were in London," was Brian's answer, complete with a cheeky grin.

"Oh if you're hangin' with those two, I'll be finding shelter in the opposite hemisphere."

"I hear Fiji's nice this time of year." Rome only snorted, Brian's smile growing.

"London, huh?" Leon's voice was added to the mix.

When Brian nodded, Jesse asked, "You'll, like, come and visit though right?" Even with everything that happened with Mia, the youngest team member still liked Brian. Neither his nor Leon's opinions had changed of Vince either when they had all rendezvoused later and found out what happened. If anything they were both grateful to Brian for saving him, and saving them as well back in LA.

"Of course." Brian gave him a winning smile. "Can't get rid of us that easily." He looked between the pair as he asked, "Have you two decided what you're doing? I know you mentioned LA but I really don't think…"

"Too much heat there still for the time being," Leon agreed. "We'll probably just hang in Baja for a bit longer before going home." In the end that was what they both wanted, just to be back in LA, soaking in the sun and the races.

Brian's attention was drawn to Han as he joined them. "Well, it's been real fellas. Can't say as I've had an experience like this one before, but…" He shrugged. Honestly, Brian was rather impressed at how the man had handled the whole demons, angels, and reapers thing. It was like water off a duck's back with him and Brian had to wonder if _anything _could rattle him.

"Back to the Dominican?" Vince wondered.

Han shook his head. "Tokyo for me. Have some… unfinished business there." As Dom joined them, having said farewell to Elena before she promptly vanished, Han added, "Think Dom was plannin' to go back for Letty though."

"Dude," Leon remarked, "I want to be _far _away from that reunion. She might just claw your eyes out." Brian and Vince laughed at that, not doubting it for a second. Letty was a wildcat on the best of days and being left high and dry as she had by Dom it was going to take quite a bit to get back on her good side.

Dom was scowling though, looking from Brian to Vince. "You should come with me V. I'm sure Lett would like to see you and the weather's great."

Vince lowered his brows. "But Brian-"

Said demon laid a hand on Vince's shoulder. His expression made it clear he knew what Dom was up to but chose to ignore it. "It's alright Vince." His voice and face both softened as he looked over at his new mate. "We can go wherever you like."

It may have been a little manipulative to put Vince on the spot like that but in the end Brian knew the decision he'd make. The brunette smiled softly at him as he assured, "London sounds great Bri." He leaned in, pressing a kiss to Brian's lips- Brian didn't miss the scoff of disapproval from Dom.

* * *

><p>Despite Dom's protests, the following day he went with the pair to the airport- even being a demon now, apparently Vince would be unable to take full form just yet and therefore wasn't able to travel as Brian was.<p>

While Brian was at the counter picking up their boarding passes, Dom grabbed his best friend by the arm. "V… Don't go."

Vince sighed, shrugging from his grip easily with his newly increased strength. "I told you Dom. This is what I want." He scowled in reply.

Brian returned, smiling brightly as he slipped his arm around Vince's waist. "Got the tickets. All ready?"

Nodding, Vince offered Dom a slight smile in attempt to reassure him but it didn't work in the slightest. "See ya 'round Dominic." Brian said goodbye as well, his positive mood not even faltering when Dom didn't respond to either of them.

Dom was left standing there, watching as his best friend walked away with a demon. He felt his blood boiling, the rage inside him building to the point of snapping. He wanted Brian _dead_. First Mia was taken from him and now Vince.

Movement in his peripheral caught his eye and he looked to find a handsome brunette watching him. He straightened from where he was leaning against a baggage check, walking up to him. "By the look on your face," he spoke silkily, "I believe we may be able to help each other."

"Who are you?" Dom demanded, gaze narrowed suspiciously.

"Name's Carter." When Dom's expression turned to recognition, the demon smirked. "I take it you've heard of me."

"Got nothin' to say to you," Dom hissed, turning on his heels to walk away.

A hand grabbed his bicep, the smaller male halting him with ease. The fingers digging into his muscle spoke of unnatural strength and when Dom slowly looked back at him, he swore he saw a flash of silver cross Carter's eyes. "I'd rethink that Dominic. We seem to have a common goal."

He wasn't about to ask how the demon knew him or what it was he wanted. If Carter was offering to help him get revenge on Brian though, perhaps he would hear him out. "Whadda you want?"

Carter's grin could only be described as feral as he released his arm, stepping up into his personal space. He pitched his voice lower, into an almost seductive purr. "We both want Brian to pay for what he's done. So we help each other… simple as that."

Dom's lips pulled up into a sarcastic grin. "Nothing's that simple. There's always a price when dealing with your kind… learned that alright."

"I think we could work something out," was the answer he received. "Why don't we go somewhere more private?" Rather than waiting for a response, Carter started for the entrance, knowing the man would follow. Sure enough, Dom fell into step with him and the demon grinned.

There was no putting into words how _displeased _Brian had made him when he refused him as a mate, and then to turn around and mate a _human _instead. It was beyond insulting and Carter would see them both pay for it. Having Dom at his side, a pawn in his schemes, would just make revenge all the sweeter.

/End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The end... or is it? Nope! I'm already in the process of editing the sequel which should be posted up in the next few days. Keep an eye out for "Lacrimosa" and until then I hope you have enjoyed this verse so far!**


End file.
